Nothing Is Never an Option/Transcript
(Accept mission) Springs: I've picked up an old distress signal in the Outlands. Someone might need help, but maybe there's bonza salvage out there instead! Uploading the co-ords to your ECHO device now. Springs: Bet I'm not the only one hearing beacons. With all the ships that rained out the skies during the Crackening... well, there was a lot of distress and not much relief. If other "parties" think there's salvage in the offing, thy'll be dipping their snouts into the trough too. (Enter Outlands Spur) Springs: The atmosphere around here's odd, eh? Wonder what all that stuff being vented into it is. When I was a kid I used to think that's where nightmares came from -- so I used to try to hold my breath. Yeah, turns out that doesn't work. Keep it light Springs! (Approach cave system) Springs: This place gives me the creeps. I mean even the rocks look like they want to stab you to death. Not that much lighter, is it? What is wrong with me today? That's to me -- not you. (Enter cave) Boomer: Oi, Vault Hunter! That loot's ours! Take 'em, boys! Springs: What'd I tell ya about these snouts? (Enter Cave Canem) Springs: The signal's coming from whatever remains of that structure up there. (Approach structure) Springs: Wow! This place got ripped a new skylight, eh?! They won't be getting their deposit back. (Approach Amelia) Amelia: Shhh! Stay quiet! Try not to make too much noise! You got my signal, eh?! Good! I've been chased here by a gang of scavs led by some gear-head named Boomer. They want my head on a stick for stealing their ill-gotten loot! I holed up here to make a stand, and then realized there are too many to... Amelia: Here they come! Head down there, help me fight 'em off! I'll drop as many as I can from up here -- yeah, come an' get some, Boomer! (Survive first attack) Springs: Who's this you've become fast friends with? Amelia: Amelia's the name, adventuring's my game! That's on my new business card. Bit twee? Springs: I like it! But then I don't know what twee means. I'm Janey Springs. Do you think you'll survive this shoot out? Amelia: I hope so! Otherwise I've got three hundred business cards that won't ever get used. Springs: You could send me an ECHOnet version because... ...pretend I said something witty. I'd like your number. Amelia: Well then, okay, Janey Springs -- it's yours. (Survive second attack) Boomer: Well, well, lil' girly has herself a pet Vault Hunter! Think yer pooch is gonna save you, princess? You stole from me, and that means the big dark for you! Amelia: Can't steal from a thief, Boomer! If you want it back, come and get it! (Kill Boomer) Amelia: First and last time I date a pilot. (Survive third attack) Amelia: Great! Come back up -- you've earned your reward. (Turn in) Amelia: So, listen, since you helped me it's only fair I split my loot with you. You want to kill, or not be killed? Take your pick. Amelia: Thanks again. I'd better get going, before any more of those scavs catch up! *'Athena (if present):' Looks like you lost out this time -- but thanks for the pointer! *'Wilhelm (if present):' So you go empty-handed this time. *'Nisha (if present):' Tough break, honey. You get nothing this time. *'Claptrap (if present):' Awwwww! I got something, but you didn't! *'Jack2 (if present):' Sucks to be you, Springs -- you got zip this time. *'Aurelia (if present):' Sorry you didn't receive anything, Miss Springs. Springs: What are you talking about? I got something alright! I got Amelia's number! "Nothing" is never an option. Category:Transcripts